Surprise
by Mizuki J
Summary: Spoilers!  Chell has survived Wheatley's surprise but is now dying from her wounds.She must get to him, but will he see through his corruption and help his only friend?         Human wheatley, romance if you want it to be
1. The surprise

_**A/N **_Hi, Mizuki here, this is my sister's first ever fanfic! No flames plz! (I will update Green Eyes soon... -.-)

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~~~Chell~~~~~<strong>_

'I bet your both DYING to know what your big surprise is. Well, only TWO more chambers!'

The voice of Chell's former friend came from no-where, yet everywhere at the same time. She sniffed, hardly phased by the announcement. She had long ago become bored of the death threats Wheatley made.

'We're running out of time…' whispered the potato on the end of her portal gun. 'I think I can break us out of here in the next chamber. just play along'

This new information gave Chell the energy she needed to carry on.

She entered the chamber and examined her surroundings. Something wasn't right. Where were the portal surfaces? Where was the monitor that Wheatley watched her from in all of the other tests?

She eyed the Advanced Arial Faith Plate and the Franken turret being bounced by a panel in the centre of the room. It looked easy. Too easy.

Chell gingerly stepped onto the faith plate and yelped as it flung her sideways through a hole in the wall and into an excursion tunnel.

'Surprise! We're doing it NOW!'

Chell could almost hear the laugher in his voice. She closed her eyes and mentally hit herself. How could she have fallen for that? It was a trap, plain as daylight.

'Okay, credit where it's due. For a little idiot who's specifically designed t make bad decisions, that was a pretty well laid trap.' murmured GLaDOS

'You've probably figured it out by now, but I don't need you any more!'

Chell began to shoot her portal gun desperately in all directions in a feeble attempt to get away. In vain.

'I found two little robots back here, built specifically for testing!'

'Oh no…' Whispered the potato 'He found the co-operative testing initiative. Its… something I came up with to faze out human testing. It wasn't anything personal, but you know, you DID kill me. Fair's fair.'

Just before they came to the end of the excursion tunnel they were flung by another Faith Plate. GLaDOS yelled as they landed in the middle of a platform above a pit.

'Well, this is the part where he kills us' Said GLaDOS. Chell could hear the despair in her voice.

'Hello! this is the part where I kill you!' Laughed Wheatley, watching the pair from a cluster of monitors he had come up with to make himself more impressive. He grinned wickedly and straightened his glasses. 'Had a brain wave. there I was, smashing some steel plates together…'

Chell stopped listening and peered into the pit. It was so deep that she couldn't see the bottom. she picked up a piece of rubble and dropped it down. She Crouched down and listened intently for a few seconds before hearing it dissolve in acid. She stood up again and her eyes drifted to Wheatley, then the spike plates surrounding her, then to the potato on her gun, then back to Wheatley.

'…Oh, and don't bother trying to escape…' His voice drifted back into her hearing'… 'Cos I thought of everything, okay?'

She looked at GLaDOS again. she saw its eye brighten as it spoke. 'Goodbye, Chell.' Her chest tightened as the robot spoke her name for the first, and last, time. 'I'm sorry it had to end like this.'

Chell frowned and took the portal gun off her arm. She nodded a goodbye, then with all her might she threw it, along with GLaDOS, onto the nearby walkway moments before all of the spike plates came down on her.

The scream that followed contained every emotion that Chell had suppressed for so long. Hate, remorse, anger, fear, pain, suffering, depression. They all came our in one piercing scream that could be heard in every inch of 'Wheatley laboratories'. She made sure it was a sound that the A.I would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN _**Jess here, Mizuki's sis. Next chapter coming shortly. Its only going to be a two or three-shot.


	2. The guilt

_**~~~~~Wheatley~~~~~**_

Wheatley almost winced at the scream.

He had done it. Chell was dead. She would no longer be a nuisance to the facility-His facility. Nothing could change that. He laughed.

'Now who's the moron!' he yelled, but felt something deep inside him willing Chell to get up, to glare at him, anything.

He pushed the feeling back down and laughed again, with a little less enthusiasm.

'She deserved it' he told himself, but couldn't help a small part of him argue back. 'What for…'

He tried to ignore it but the feeling grew stronger

'What for?'

He began to argue with himself

'Er…Well, for being…bossy…'

'How can a mute be bossy?'

'She sacrificed nothing to get me here!'

'She sacrificed her life! What more could you ask of her?'

'She is my worst enemy'

'She is your best friend'

And so the battle between the corruption and his conscience continued as he watched the blood pool around the girl grow.

For so long he had been alone, watching over thousands of humans but not being allowed to interact. The scientists mocked him, the humans he did wake up tried to kill him. Nobody had ever shown him kindness. He had never had a friend.

Except her.

Gritting his teeth, Wheatley turned to Atlas and P-body, trying to drown out the growing guilt.

_**~~~~~Chell~~~~~**_

Chell could not have been luckier. Yes, she had multiple wounds to her stomach,

arms, and legs. Yes she was almost dead. But she wasn't dead yet. In the rush of metal crashing towards her at the same time, the nearest spikes had crashed into each other, preventing them from getting close enough to kill her.

She knew she didn't have long left. Only one man could help her. And that man was laughing at her. For now, her only hope was to play dead.

She listened as his laughter died down, fighting the urge to pass out. Hearing the click of the monitor turning off, she opened her eyes and groaned.

There was a click, a crack, and suddenly the platform where she lay, damaged by the spikes, gave way and fell towards the walkway where her portal gun sat, along with GLaDOS.

She had to get to Wheatley. Even if he didn't help, she was dead anyway. He was her only hope now.

With all her strength, she pulled herself up using a rail as support. She limped to the gun, picked it up -noticing that GLaDOS had passed out in the stress of the situation-paused to vomit blood, tore off part of her jumpsuit to make bandages and staggered to the door.


	3. The not so shocking twist

_**~~~~~Wheatley~~~~~**_

Nothing could get rid of it. His guilt clung to his brain like a tumor. Nothing could stop him thinking about it. About her. About _Chell_.

The corruption had long gone now, Pushed aside by the new emotions he felt. He remembered Being in the pipe with her, just before they were split up. Her mute laugh. It made him feel warm inside. He would never see it again.

Wheatley burst into tears. the only thing he could do for her now was give her a proper burial. He would do it himself.

Turning the camera back, on breathed deeply and brought himself to look upon her body.

He saw the broken stand, the dented platform leaning on the walkway leaning on the walkway, the blood trail. His heart skipped a beat. Maybe, just maybe…

Using every camera he could find in the area, he followed the trail. it didn't take long to find her walking round the same corridors over and over.

Bless her.

_**~~~~~Chell~~~~~**_

Chell limped through yet another hallway, they where all the same to her. When Wheatley had guided her through the aperture mazes, not the corrupt maniac he was now, but the loveable idiot she had grown to love, she had not questioned him but followed and listened to his random babbling, confident that he knew where they were headed.

Now she felt lost and alone.

She saw the light from GLaDOS' eye flicker back into life

'So, you survived. Well done. I guess you were saved by your fat rolls.' This earned GLaDOS a glare 'Well, your going to die soon anyway, with no chance of us getting back up there, so there's no point in me pretending to like you anymore. Thank god.'

Chell groaned and collapsed, fighting the urge to pass out.

'Look at you' sneered the potato 'you cant even walk. You're a failure, [SUBJECT NAME HERE]. Kill yourself now!'

Chell felt herself slipping again. She as well aware that if she fell asleep, chances were she would not wake.

'Besides' GLaDOS' voice distant now 'It's only a matter of time till he finds you. Once he does, your dead anyway.

As lack splodges began to invade her vision, she heard his voice. Soft, calm, all around her.

'Guess again…'

The last thing she saw, almost in slow motion, was a mechanical claw coming down from the ceiling.

She went limp and let the darkness take her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN there! dones! let your imagination run wild to make up our own end if you like, but if you cba, basically he fixes her and they all live happily ever after**. :P

**sorry if its short, but it IS my first story.**


End file.
